Alexis's secret
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: Atticus has a 1 year old daughter, and Alexis is pregnant, but who is the father from Jaden and Chazz. chapters redone
1. Chapter 1

ok since we don't know who the gx characters parents are, I'm gonna make the old yu gi oh characters them. since gx is based on later into the future after Atem left i thought maybe some of the characters could be related to the old ones, like some of the gx characters might have a fake last name so no one knows their related to famous duelists i hope you enjoy my fic . now that this is redone it's in script format since i'm bad at writing in the other way at writing and people thing their Mary sues, what ever that is (?)

Alexis secret

Jaden an friends are back home in domino for the winter holidays, Atticus sits up in a tree spying to see what Alexis and Jaden were up to. Chazz was behind a bush at the time also spying.

"So how about it, Jaden should we go for coffee"

"Yeah, why not when do you want to meet up"

"Sunday morning, 9:00 am, oh and your invited to Atticus new years party"

Alexis hands him a invention. that was in a pink envelope with golden stars on

"wow i'll be their, see you Sunday then Alexis"

Jaden runs off. and bumps into his dad. His dad had red hair and grey eyes. it was indeed Alister, from doma three swords men.

"Watch where your walking Jaden, now that i've bumped into you can you go and get your little sister from Varon's place"

"why can't you, i have duel to see to, i was meant to meet Bastion at Kaiba land"  
Jaden complained

"Cause i also need to pick your mam up from work" Alister looked angrey

"Ok fine"

Jaden goes off to pick up his little sister, back in the park Atticus jumps out of the tree and goes up to Chazz.

"Lets spy on them tomorrow morning, i want to take some nice pictures of Alexis, for my mam and dad and my other family members" Atticus pulls out a camera

"It should be me that should be with Alexis tomorrow"  
Chazz complained

"No worries you can hang out with her at my party, we could play truth or dare and stuff"

"But still she should be with me, do you have any one Atticus"

"Yes i have a girlfriend named Amelchi, and a daughter named Hikaru, but Hikaru isn't Amelchi's, she belongs to Julia Pegasus, I was raped by her when i was drunk on my 18th"

Atticus pulls out a picture of a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and shows it to Chazz

"What, that girl looks a lot like you, but she is really cute"

"Yes she does, i take loads of pics of her, shes my little angel"

"So Pegasus daughter raped you, the beautiful pick haired greened eyed girl" Chazz looked

"Yes, but she's not my type, but she liked me throw, but what ever you do don't tell any one, no one knows even Alexis doesn't know" Atticus begged.

"So your daughter is 1 year old. well i won't say anything but, since me and Alexis is only 16 i'm not doing what happened to you" Chazz replied

Ojama yellow pops up.

"You can do it to me boss"

"Get lost you yellow freak"

Ojama Yellow disappears crying

"you ok Chazz i don't see any thing yellow, and you guessed right about her being 1"

"Well i see duel monsters, and well three of them pop all the time and it's annoying, i hope you don't think i'm a freak"

"nothing weird about that, Jaden sees them too, i see them also but only when i'm alone" Atticus stands up

"Well lets keep this talk between us, where back at duel academy after new years. see you on Sunday morning" Atticus runs off

Chazz wonders why him and the others continue wearing their duel academy uniforms. and why Atticus has spoiled his life already having children, he didn't know what to do no more.

to be continued

please leave a review chapter 2 will be up soon. no flames 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sunday morning at 9.00 am. Alexis and Jaden go to the coffee shop for some coffee. Atticus and Chazz sit on the next table dressed in animal costumes, Julia Pegasus and Atticus daughter is also their. Atticus daughter runs up to Atticus and Chazz.

"Look mummy, look at the cute bunny and kitty" Hikaru said all excited

Fubuki tries to hide behind Chazz "Mom why is mr kitty scared of me" Hikaru's eyes water

"why are you hiding behind me for Atticus"

"Because that's my daughter Hikaru" Atticus whispered

"Oh, i see"

"Um hi little girl sorry about mr kitty, he's just a little shy, he isn't scared of you" Chazz acts away trying to keep Hikaru happy

Alexis sees Hikaru

"She looks like my brother Atticus" Alexis laughed

Jaden laughs also "Yeah, wait a sec those too fake animals is Chazz and Atticus"

Jaden gets up and so does Alexis.  
Alexis goes up to Atticus and moves his mask and Jaden does the same to Chazz.

"Daddy" Hikaru jumps at Atticus

"Uh hi Hikaru"  
Atticus laughs and Alexis is shocked about the daddy thing

"I didn't know you had a daughter Atticus"  
Alexis kneels down to look at Hikaru

"I do, so i never told you, but i was scared in case everyone finds out at duel academy that's why" Atticus said upset

"What happened"

"I was raped on my 18th birthday by Julia Pegasus she was drunk and i too, what ever you do don't tell my girlfriend Amelchi" Atticus begged

"I won't as long as you don't hide any more secrets from me"

"I agree" Atticus bows

"So Hikaru, i'm your auntie Alexis" Alexis puts a hand on her head and smiles

"Hi, Auntie Alexis" Hikaru hugs Alexis

"Shes so cute Atticus" Alexis hugs Hikaru

"Hey, Alexis, will you go out with me" Chazz blushed

"No, Chazz, I'm not ready for a boyfriend, i' only in love with duelling"

"But you went out with Jaden" Chazz goes teary eyed

"Jaden is a friend, we promised each other to spend 1 day out, i can easy have a day out with you too"

Chazz blushes

"Wow, ok, that's ok with me"

Julia Pegasus goes up to Atticus

"I was planning on seeing you, i have a job for you, i need you to take care of Hikaru for a few months in till i get back"

Julia hands Atticus a bag with Hikuru's things in

"Ok, fine with me, i'll have to get my uncle Doug to take care of her when i go back to duel academy"

"Ok" Julia winked and walks off

"It looks like you get to stay with me Hikaru" Alexis smiled

"I hope Amelchi doesn't find out"

"Well you can tell Amelchi that Hikaru is your cousin" Jaden laughed

"Not a bad idea, well we better go and get ready for my new years party"

Alexis picks up Hikaru and they all go off to get the party ready

to be continued

please leave a review no flames 


	3. Chapter 3

ok just to keep some of you right those that havn't seen the Japanese version Fubuki is Atticu's Japanese name, so i'm gonna start calling Fubuki Atticus in the fic to make it easier sorry havn't updated in ages heres chapter 3

chapter 3 later that day from chapter 2 everyone was at Atticus and Alexis house celebrating new years. but Hikaru was in bed.

Jaden: "who should sing a song"

Jaden jumped up half drunk

"I say Chazz" Bastion said sounding drunk

"speaking of Chazz, where is he and Alexis" Zane wondered drinking coke at the time they suddenly hear a scream

"Hikaru"

Atticus runs up stairs

"who's Hikaru" Amelchi wondered

"It's his cousin" Jaden fell to the ground barley able to stand

Amelchi just looks at Jaden, upstairs Atticus sees his daughter standing with Alexis bedroom door open in shock. Atticus goes up to is daughter and saw what Hikaru had just seen. Chazz and Alexis having it, Atticus quickly covers his daughters eyes and takes her downstairs. Everyone sees Atticus with Hikaru crying away, Amelchi goes up to Atticus.

"What happened to your cousin Atticus"

"Well first no one go upstairs, and second, she saw Chazz and Alexis having it, they must be very drunk" Atticus cuddling his daughter.

Amelchi looks at Atticus with her grey eyes.

"i have a idea"

Amelchi: "What" Amelchi turned to Bastion

"maybe we should put Jaden in their since he's sleeping away on the living room floor"

"Are you nuts"

Bastion picked Jaden up and took him up to Alexis room and dumped Jaden on the bed with Alexis and Chazz, and then walks off shutting the door. Atticus sees Bastion returning, but Bastion throws up all over Atticus girlfriend Amelchi.

"Ewwwwww" Amelchi runs off crying in Atticus bathroom

Atticus turns to Zane

"Can you watch Hikaru in till i get back"

Atticus hands Zane Hikaru and goes into the bathroom to clean Amelchi off.

"big bro, is it only me, you Amelchi and Atticus that isn't drunk" Syris asked

"Yes, Jaden, Chumley, Chazz, Alexis and Bastion are drunk"

Zane looks at Hikaru who's still crying

"I want my daddy" Hikaru cried more

"If you tell me who your daddy is i can look for him for you, or should i say i'll find his number and phone him to come over" Zane smiled

"My daddy is here, he's in the bathroom, my daddy is Atticus" Hikaru cried more

"What, Atticus never told me he had a daughter, well i know now" Zane cuddles Hikaru

"Wow Atticus has a daughter, cool, i want one" Syris smiled

"no Sy if you did that you'll be throwing your life away, wait till you over 20" Zane was pretty angry at Syris

In the bath room Amelchi was sitting in her under wear and washing her red hair it was short with five spikes at the bottom. pit like jasmines, but a different, her bags are the same as Alister's, she is also Jaden's older sister.

"I'll put your clothes in the wash but for now i'll have to get a blanket to keep you warm"

Atticus smiled and took Amelchi's clothes with him when he left the bathroom to the kitchen but on the way Zane stops him.

"Atticus i didn't know you had a daughter"

"Yeah, i do but i don't want anyone to find out so keep it a secret ok"  
Atticus winks and goes into the kitchen to get Amelchi's clothes washed

while in the bathroom, Amelchi finishes washing her red hair and shivers abit with the cold

"Atticus" She holds her necklace that he got her

Atticus walks in handing her a blanket to keep her warm.

"Thank you Atticus" Amelchi raps herself up

"its a good chance you'll have to stay over tonight so you can have my bed and i can sleep on the couch"

"Are you sure, i mean i could stay on the couch instead" Amelchi looked at her lover

"I'm sure" Atticus Hugs Amelchi

"Ok if you say so" Amelchi hugs Atticus

To be continued

next chapter will be up soon NO FLAMES 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Amelchi wakes up finding Hikaru fast a sleep next to her. Hikaru had a bad dream after seeing what Chazz was doing to Alexis. Amelchi looks at Hikaru.

"She looks a lot like Atticus, as if she is his daughter"

Amelchi said to her self smiling, Atticus walks in his room to hand Amelchi her clean clothes.

"How was your night"

Atticus smiled sitting on the side of the bed.

"It was ok, Hikaru had a nightmare, about Chazz and Alexis having it, i don't even know why Alexis bedroom door was open for her to see, the poor kid is gonna have nightmares for a few nights"

Amelchi puts her clothes on

"I agree, but i think Alexis will also have nightmares when she wakes up and sees who's in her bed"

"Umm Atticus i won't be angry if you tell me the truth about Hikaru, is Hikaru your daughter"

"Ok you caught me out, she is"

Atticus smiled and hugs Amelchi

"Thought so, no worries"

Amelchi returns the hug

"Well i'm stuck with her all the time now, any ways, her mother died last night, she wasn't my girlfriend at all, last year she raped me on my 18th when i was drunk"

Atticus stood up and went over to his bedroom door.

"Oh no, so what are you gonna say to Hikaru"

Amelchi asked up set, finish getting ready

"I'm not, i'll tell her when she gets over, the Alexis and Chazz thing"

"Ok it's a good idea"

Atticus opens his bedroom door and Alexis runs in his room with a blanket around her

"Ni San who raped me last night, who was it, was it Jaden, or was it Chazz" she said in a angrey tone.

"It could of been both if they were both nude" Atticus laughed "Actually it was only Chazz that was naked, Jaden was snoring away and also throw up on my carpet" Alexis was still angrey

"It's Bastion's Fault putting Jaden in your room"

"oh was it now, i shall make him clean my bedroom floor then, but first i shall put some clothes on" Alexis walks off to get changed

"I don't think she should go down their, Bastion is lying in his own puke"

"eww gross" Amelchi hid her face

Hikaru opens her brown eyes

"Daddy i want pancakes" Hikaru rubbed her eyes

Amelchi moves her hands from her face

"I could make some for you"

"Yay" Hikaru sat up.

"She likes you Amelchi" Atticus gets a hold of Amelchi's Hand. and Amelchi blushes

Everyone hears Chazz scream.

"Ouch my ears hurt" Hikaru covers her ears

Chazz runs in Atticus room, but Chazz was nude, Amelchi covers Hikaru's eyes

"Atticus, that Slifer slacker slept with me" Chazz complaint

"are sure, cause what i heard you slept with Alexis. Bastion dumbed Jaden in their with you both" Atticus laughed

"oh ok" Chazz blushed

"Can you put some clothes on please"

"Opps" Chazz got all embraced and ran back into Alexis room to put his clothes on.

to be continued

next chapter will be up soon no flames 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating this fic, i'm pretty much out of ideas so i'll try my best on it . and also, for those that sent flames. i don't blame yous cause i'm not really much of a writer i'm more of a artist but i write these fics to give me something to do

Chapter 5

Three months later. Everyone was back at duel academy Hikaru had to go also Amelchi was a new student their and Atticus and Amelchi had to take turns taking care of Hikaru.  
At the girls dorms Amelchi went to check on Alexis she had Hikaru with her also. Alexis took awhile to open her room, as she opened the door, she was pale as a sheet.

"Alexis, you've been like this for two months. maybe you should see the acadmey's nurse" Amelchi looked worried

"Auntie Alexis, I hope you gets better soon" Hikaru handed her a flower she picked earlier

"Aww thank you Hikaru" Alexis took the flower

"Well Amelchi, i pretty much all ready seen the nurse yesterday, and i'm pregnant, thanks to Chazz" Alexis turned red

"Looks like Chazz is gonna be a father, actually Chazz was talking away to two people should we check it out"

"sure"

Alexis puts on her boots and the three go to slifer red to see what Chazz was up to and to also tell him the news

At slifer red dorm the three go to Chazz's door and Alexis knocks, Chazz goes to the door.

"Alexis, Amelchi and cute little Hikaru, come in and meet these two girls who claim to be from the future"

Chazz greeted the three in. As they went in. they where shocked

"So Alexis, are you pregnant, appear to this girl, you are, and she says shes from the future"

Chazz pointed to a girl with long black hair and grey eyes.

"Shes right, i am, and your the father Chazz" Alexis looked at the two girls.

"So what are your names"

"I'm Amara Princeton" The black haired girl said

"I'm well i'm the little girl next to Amelchi, Hikaru Rhodes"

"Your Hikaru as a teenager"

"Yup, but i'm a lot like my dad i can be pretty silly like him"  
Alexis looks at Amara

"By any chance is it you i'm hold in me now" Alexis felt silly asking

"Yes, and also you and father started dating after i was born"

"So me and Alexis have a daughter, and that's you, correct" Chazz blushed

"Yup, that's right, oh and me and Hikaru was sent to the past to keep you both right, cause back in the future the same thing happened to our parents back their"

"Well Amelchi, my father will ask you to marry him also the same day Amara is born"

Amelchi blushes

"So i do have a future with my Atticus after all" Amelchi blushes more

"But also theirs something else. you will be pregnant in three months time with my little sister Hikari"

"what! me pregnant" Amelchi faints

Third girl goes throw the door. she had brown hair and grey eyes she looked similar to Hikaru

"Hikari what took you so long to travel to the past" Hikaru asked angrey

"Sorry but i had to tell our friends that they need to drop by some time" Hikari looked at her sister

"So i have to Nieces, so do me and Chazz have any more kids"

"Yes, you have my stupid little brother, he's staying in the future for a simple fact he's only 7"

"So we have a son to in the future"

Chazz blushed as he knew he was sure gonna marry Alexis, Amelchi gets up seeing kid Hikaru and pics her up

"Meet Hikari Amelchi, it's yours and Atticus daughter from the future"

"so you must be my kid i have next year" Amelchi went up to Hikari

"Yeah that's right"

"Well you look a lot like your older sister, the only difference is the eye colour"

"mind i for got to mention you have another kid with Atticus which is my little brother, Atticus Jr, he's only 5 threw"

"Okay, so at the sounds of things he looks like his daddy" Amelchi blushed

to be continued

please leave a review no flames 


	6. Chapter 6

ok those that hate Alexis x Chazz, i know most of you hate this pairing, but a lot of us like them together. Chazz does like Alexis even in the anime except Alexis doesn't have those feelings back but i like the couple still any ways XD. its mainly mentioned in epi 47 which should air in America at the end of march. if you want more info on gx, try Janime info its a really good site

Chapter 6

Atticus sat in his dorm room with kid Hikaru, teen Hikaru and Hikari while Amelchi was in class

"So, your here cause you need to protect me, Amelchi, Chazz and Alexis" Atticus asked confuessed

"Yes, theirs a new evil that's gonna appear here at duel academy any day now"

"So when do the others arrive"

"Their here now, but their with their past parents"

"Oh ok" Atticus picks up a photo album

"Want to see some embarrassing pics of your Auntie Alexis, i'll be filming her giving birth when its time"

"Sure, oh and you better not film her cause she gave you a black eye back in the future when you did that"

"I hope i don't have it still do i"

"No it disappeared after a week"

"Oh ok then" Atticus opened the photo album

At slifer red dorm

"WHAT... I MARRY JASMINE"

"Yes" A young girl with hair like Jadens but long its also the same colour

"What did you say your names where again"

"Gemma Yuki"

"Ferio Truesdale"

Ferio had blue hair and grey eyes he didn't wear glasses like his father

"What so your my son from the future, and Jaden has a daughter" Syris faints

"Yeah, but, where not born intill another four years throw" Ferio looked at Syris who was now on the floor "Ok, so do i come the new king of games then" Jaden pointed at him self with a silly smile on his face

"yeah, and your pretty much the same still in the future also" Gemma sweet dropped

Syris sat up

"So who do i marry"

"Mindy, she comes to the academy"

"oh i know her, shes the one that loves guys right" Syris sweet dropped

"Yeah" Ferio laughted

At ra yellow

"so your my son from the future. what is your name may i ask"

"The Name is Cliff" Cliff looked a lot like Bastion

At obelisk blue dorm.

"So what is your name"

"I am, Zelda Truesdale, my cousin is Ferio Truesdale"

"So me and my bro have kids here in the future, and your my daughter" Zane Questioned

"Yup, Hikari Rhodes is my best friend by the way"

"How many years will you be born" Zane Asked again

" This year, your girlfriend Hilary is actually pregnant with me in two months time"

Zelda smiled

Zelda has blue hair and blue eyes

"Have you meet Hilary yet, if not we could see her now" Zane stood up

" Sure, i would like to meet my mom in the past" Zelda jumped up

"Your sure a hyper one" Zane laughed

"Well i spend to much time with Hikari and well i pretty much turning out like her sister Hikaru"

Zane smiles at Zelda

To be continued

Please leave a review no flames 


End file.
